Mi Cupido
by Isabella Catherine Swan
Summary: Alguna vez has sentido que todo el mundo a tu alrededor tiene, de cierta manera el "don" (llamémosle así) de poder encontrar una pareja. Todo mundo puede, menos yo, tuve múltiples teorías hasta que supe lo que era. Yo soy una Cupido.
1. Summary

Alguna vez has sentido que todo el mundo a tu alrededor tiene, de cierta manera el "don" (llamémosle así) de poder encontrar una pareja. Ya ni siquiera hablo de alguien de toda la vida, hablo incluso de gente más joven, que es capaz de tener una pareja aunque sea solo por un tiempo limitado.

A mi alrededor todo parecía así, todas mías amigas y amigos parecían siempre tener alguien que les gustara y les correspondiese, pero yo no, muchas veces pensé que había algo mal conmigo misma, que tal vez no era lo suficientemente bonita o lo suficientemente inteligente o divertida; esta teoría basto por un tiempo hasta que me di cuenta de que incluso las personas a mi alrededor que normalmente no son catalogadas como guapas o bonitas empezaban a tener novios o novias, entonces mi teoría se fue muy lejos.

Luego pensé que tal vez no era lo suficientemente divertida, aunque eso también paso a segundo plano ya que reflexione que simplemente si no fuera lo suficientemente divertida, no tendría amigos tampoco, y no carezco de amigos.

Eso fue a los 14, 15 incluso a los 16 años hasta que decidí que tal vez simplemente yo no estaba hecha para el amor y decidí tratar de concentrarme más en la escuela y el ballet y todo lo demás, aunque seguía siendo humana y de vez en cuando veía a alguien que me gustaba, no importaba cuanto tratara de hablarles, aun así terminábamos siendo solo amigos o ellos saliendo con alguien más.

Hasta que empecé a darme cuenta, normalmente cuando pensaba que una persona A y una persona B se verían "bien" si salieran, terminaba pasando, empecé a experimentar con eso y todas y cada una de las veces acerté hasta el punto en el que hice que mi mejor amiga y uno de sus mejores amigos terminaran siendo novios.

Entonces supe lo que era, una Cupido, alguien que juntaba personas.

Por un tiempo me olvide de mi misma y decidí regalarle a las personas que me rodeaban un poco de amor, descubrí que funcionaba mejor si era cercana a ambas personas.

Pero de nuevo pasó el tiempo, y me vi sola, rodeada de parejas felices y el día de año nuevo simplemente desee que el año siguiente trajera a alguien hecho para mí, alguien a quien yo pudiera hacer feliz y que yo también fuera feliz.

Mientras tanto, seguiría juntando personas, como la Cupido que soy.


	2. Chapter 1

Soy Isabella Swan y tengo 17 años, mi vida es común, hago lo normal, y soy bastante normalita, soy pálida, tengo los ojos color chocolate al igual que mi cabello, vivo con mi familia, mi padre Charlie es el Sheriff del pequeño pueblo donde vivimos, mi madre, Renée es una maestra de guardería y de niños pequeños, le encanta. Tengo dos hermanos, bueno, una hermana y un hermano:

Alice que es la persona más tierna que conozco es un año menor que yo y Emmet, mi oso favorito es un año mayor que yo.

También tengo un primo al que quiero mucho, se llama Jacob y vive con nosotros ya que sus padres murieron en un accidente cuando él era pequeño, así que se mudó de la reserva a Forks con nosotros. Jacob y Emmet tienen la misma edad.

Como dije, bastante normal, pero hay algo que nadie sabe de mí y que me hace bastante singular, nunca he tenido un novio y sin embargo, he hecho como muchas personas se enamoren, Una Cupido.

No soy el típico angelito que todos conocen, simplemente imagino y que alguien y alguien se verían bien juntos y deseo que se enamoren y ¡Puff!, la magia surge, aunque, todo es mucho más divertido con almas gemelas, sip, las almas gemelas existen, y cada personas tiene algo que las distinguen de las demás y ese algo distinto se "repite" en su alma gemela, es bastante cursi pero es de mucha ayuda cuando necesitas que alguien ya se case.

El día en que cambio mi vida parecía ser un día completamente normal, como todas las cosas maravillosas, son inesperadas.

Me desperté, me bañe, e hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer y partí a la escuela junto con mis hermanos y mi primo.

Llegamos y como siempre tuve que abrigarme por el frío de Forks y en la entrada de la escuela me separe de mis hermanos para encontrarme con mis mejores amigas, Ángela y Jessica

Ángela es la mejor amiga del mundo, es muy linda y algo reservada, es buena para la escuela, sobre todo matemáticas.

Jessica también es muy bonita y es mucho más extrovertida que Áng, le encanta todo lo relacionado con el maquillaje y la moda aunque también se preocupa por la escuela.

Y todo comenzó con:

-Bella no vas a creerlo- Gritó Jess en cuanto me vio.

-Qué pasa?-

-Nuevos estudiantes- dijo con emoción contenida Ángela

-Bueno eso si es digno de mención dado a que en Forks nunca pasa nada nuevo- sonreí ante el ánimo de mis amigas.

-Es que no entiendes, son GUAPOS!- Chillaron ambas.

-Les recuerdo a ambas que tienen novios que las aman- dije mientras sacaba algunos cuadernos de mi casillero.

-Bueno querida Bella, que tengamos novio no significa que no podamos admirar el menú - Dijo Ang muy segura de sí misma.

-Sí y sobre todo si es de postres!

Reímos ante la ocurrencia de Jess y en eso llegaron Mike y Eric, novios de Jess y Ang respectivamente.

Me alegraba enormemente por Ang y Eric ya que sabía (que si lo sabía) que eran almas gemelas, eran perfectos para el otro aunque si habían necesitado de mi ayuda para dar el siguiente paso al ser ambos tan tímidos.

Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Mike y Jessica, no eran almas gemelas para nada aunque los había hecho enamorarse porque a Jessica le gustaba Mike y eran felices por el momento, así que eso me bastaba.

-Hey Bells- Grito Mike mientras saludaba a Eric.

-Mike sabes que no me gusta que me digas así- sonreí mientras lo abrazaba.

-Oye has visto a los nuevos, me parece que todos al menos tenemos una clase con ellos – Dijo Eric.

-No sé por qué tanto alboroto por algunos nuevos, sinceramente deberían de concentrarse en otras cosas y dejarlos en paz.

Me gire mientras caminaba a mi salón pensativamente cuando choqué bruscamente contra algo y azoté contra el piso.

-Mierda! Perdón, de verdad lo siento- Seguía repitiendo una voz, no quería abrir los ojos, solo podía pensar en la vergüenza que estaba a punto de pasar y en mi buena suerte.

-Podrías ver por dónde vas- Dije por fin abriendo mis ojos y empezando a recoger mis cosas que habían salido volando.

-Sí, de verdad lo siento, soy nuevo y no encontraba el salón- Cuando escuché eso voltee y me encontré con unos ojos preciosos.

Sus ojos fueron lo primero que vi y me cautivaron, tanto que me quede como tonta viéndolo un rato.

Eran unos extraños ojos color miel muy bonitos

-Oye, estas bien, de verdad no necesitas que te lleve a la enfermería o algo- Pregunto con voz preocupada y mientras movía una mano frente a mi cara.

- Si, perdón, de verdad estoy bien.

- De acuerdo, de nuevo perdón y permíteme presentarme, soy Jasper

-Hola me llamo Isabella pero dime Bella.

-De acuerdo Bella y de nuevo perdón

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-Ok, bueno, debo correr o sino no llego, ya no choques con más gente Bella.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos- Sonreí aunque me quedé pensando un momento, Jasper tenía una especie de aura azul a su alrededor.

Es difícil de describir pero como ya dije, todas las personas tienen algo singular que las distingue de las demás y lo de Jasper era un aura azul a su alrededor, eso no fue lo que me dejo pensando, lo que me dejo pensando fue que ya había visto esa misma aura con ese mismo exacto color.

Era la misma aura de Alice.

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí mientras entraba a mi salón.

Este era el comienzo de algo bastante interesante.


End file.
